


That one Gorillaz Group chat Au

by SweetSallowz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gorillaz - Freeform, Group chat, More Chapters to Be Added, No Smut, Noodle will probably be a lesbian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSallowz/pseuds/SweetSallowz
Summary: This is what happens when you think you're funny and you have too much time on your hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a fun little thing I like to write, it shouldn't be taken seriously.

*Noodle has created a group chat* 

*Noodle has added 2D, Murdoc, and Russel to the chat*

 

Murdoc: where the fuck am i

Noodle: Murdoc no swearing

Noodle: This is a group chat you old shit

Murdoc: you said no swearing?

Noodle: It only applies to you, Anyways I need the two final soldiers

Murdoc: what 

2D: Hi!

Murdoc: Shut the fuck up 2D 

2D: ok 

Noodle: Yay! 2D's here, now we just need Russel

2D: He's sleeping.

Noodle: But its 2:00 in the afternoon?

2D: He had a rough night, he ate too much cereal.

Noodle: What

Murdoc: what 

Russel: What? 

2D: THERE HE IS 

Russel: I was reading? 

2D: Same thing. 

Russel: Noodle why did you make a group chat in the first place? 

Noodle: Originally it was meant for the purpose of communication... 

Noodle: But murdoc distracted me from the point

2D: can't we just meet in studip?

Murdoc: what is a "studip" 

2D: studio 

Noodle: Says the one who never gets out of his room. 

2D: I DO GET OUT OF MY ROOM 

Noodle: Once this week. 

2D: that counts 

Murdoc: no it doesn't 2D now sh 

Murdoc: where the hell did big russ go 

2D: big russ?

Noodle: BIG RUSS IM DEAD 

2D: Dont die Noodle!! PLEASE 

Murdoc: Look what you've done, 2D. You killed her. Our only reason for existence, the most amazing guitarist in the world, she had a future, 2D. You killed our beautiful girl, the one we all raised, the one we all bonded over.  ** _You killed your sister_**  

*2D has left this conversation" 

Noodle: What the fuck Murdoc? Now I need to go stop him from crying and screaming thanks a lot. 


	2. They give each other Nicknames in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm that proud of this chapter, but whatever. Hope you enjoy !

Russel: hey guys what'd I miss 

Noodle: Nothing, Big Russ 

Murdoc: I THOUGHT WE AGREED WE WOULDNT TALK ABOUT THAT 

*Noodle has changed Russel to Big russ" 

Noodle: Sorry, Rules are made to be broken 

Big Russ: what the fuck noodle

Noodle: I wanted to give you a nickname 

Big Russ: why big russ..?

Murdoc: deal with it now you're big russ 

2D: what did I miss 

*Murdoc has changed 2D to Stu Pid* 

Stu Pid: HEY 

Stu Pid: THAT'S NOT MY NAME 

Murdoc: now it is 

Stu Pid: Noodle come to my room show me how to change names 

Noodle: Only if you say please 

Stu Pid: please 

Noodle: okay I got you 

*Stu Pid has changed Murdoc to OLD GOTH*  

OLD GOTH: EXCUSE ME

OLD GOTH: I'M NOT OLD I AM A YOUNG SOUL 

Noodle: you're 51 

OLD GOTH: am I dead yet no. 

OLD GOTH: therefore, I am young

Big Russ: That's not how it works

OLD GOTH: it is if I want it to i do what i want 

Big Russ: Understandable. 

Stu Pid: Why doesn't Noodle have a nickname 

Big Russ: What would we even name her? She's flawless 

Noodle: Thanks Russ <3 

OLD GOTH: just this morning you stabbed our cereal box?

Noodle: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND 

Stu pid: I loved that cereal 

Big Russ: Understand what?

Noodle: I- 

Noodle: I don't have a good reason for that sorry. 

Big Russ: See? Flawless 

OLD GOTH: wait 

OLD GOTH: I know

*OLD GOTH has changed Noodle to Nudoruu* 

Nudoruu: I THOUGHT WE AGREED WE WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE 

Nudoruu: ITS BEEN 9 YEARS

OLD GOTH: sorry, rules are made to be broken 

*Nudoruu has left the conversation* 

Big Russ: Did you guys hear it? 

OLD GOTH: what? 

Stu pid: Hear what? 

Big Russ: Her war cry 

OLD GOTH: SHE BURST IN MY ROOM 

Stu pid: oh okay 

OLD GOTH: GUYS 

 

OLD GOTH: ANYBODY 

*OLD GOTH has left the conversation* 

Big Russ: Well, he was screwed from the start.

 

 

 


	3. SHE'S COMING OUT, SHE'S COMING OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, I'll try to make sure chapter 4 is longer!
> 
> **Also, my other Gorillaz fanfic will be updated soon, but it does take a longer time than this one to write, so don't worry! I'm not abandoning it**

Nudoruu: hey guys I calmed down 

Big Russ: Why did you not capitalize?  
  
Nudoruu: Shut up

Stu pid: Hi its 2D

OLD GOTH: i hate you all 

OLD GOTH: why did nobody help me

OLD GOTH: I feel so unloved 

Big Russ: Maybe because you are. 

Nudoruu OH! OH WOW 

Stu pid: IS THAT WHAT KIDS THESE DAYS CALL A ROAST? 

OLD GOTH: I stand by my previous statement

 

Big Russ: Noodle get over here and show me where the emoticons are because I need the sunglasses one 

 

Nudoruu: Oh, By the way 

Nudoruu: I have something to tell you guys 

Nudoruu: And I decided the best way to do this, was through the form of a song. 

Stu Pid: what 

OLD GOTH: what 

Nudoruu: Okay ready? 

Nudoruu: I'M COMING OUT 

Nudoruu: I'M COMING OUT 

Nudoruu: I'M COMING OUT 

Stu pid: of where 

Nudoruu: I'M COMING OUT 

Nudoruu: I'M COMING OUT 

Nudoruu: I'M GAY 

OLD GOTH: ...

OLD GOTH: can you come to my room so I can decide whether to high five or bitch slap you

Big Russ: Noodle we love and support you but what the fuck 

Stu pid: I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOODLE? 

*Nudoruu has left this conversation*

 


	4. What do you mean New Years is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you all permission to punch me for not posting in so long

OLD GOTH: happy halloween you mistakes

Big Russ: Halloween is over, Murdoc 

OLD GOTH: WHO TOLD YOU THAT

Big Russ: Its February. 

Big Russ: I have however, decorated for Christmas 

Stu pid: why are there broken Christmas lights in the fridge 

Big Russ: Technical difficulties 

Nudoruu: Christmas has been over for months 

Big Russ: WHAT NO

Big Russ: JESUS IS ENTERNAL PRAISE THE LORD AMEN

Nudoruu: Russel that’s not how it works 

Big Russ: You shut up 

Nudoruu: ...In the meanwhile, we’re all staying up until 12:00 

Stu pid: we always do that 

Big Russ: Why? 

Nudoruu: New Years you idiots 

Stu pid: New Years is over 

Nudoruu: wait what

Nudoruu: I DID NOT HIRE A CHILD NINJA AND DRAGON WHISPERER FOR NOTHING

OLD GOTH: what 

Nudoruu: We needed entertainment 

Big Russ: Why did a child break down my window? 

Nudoruu: That must be the ninja

Big Russ: NOODLE YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IM SCARED OF CHILD NINJAS 

OLD GOTH: that’s oddly specific 

Big Russ: HE’S COMING CLOSER

Big Russ: IM OUT GOODBYE IM MOVING 

*Big Russ has left this conversation*

Stu pid: why did Russel jump into the fridge 

 


End file.
